todo cambia
by albert song writer
Summary: esta es la historia de como la vida da giros inesperados para todos los que nos rodean sobre todo a kurt


Titulo: TODO CAMBIA

esta es mi primera historia al principio no sabia si escribir pero bueno termine escrbiendo en fin glee no me pertenece esta historia se situa despues de las nacionales en new york esta historia salio de mi retorcida imaginacion

Todo cambia.

me encontraba solo en las calles de new york pensando en cual invisible soy para mi equipo nisiquiera se preocuparon en saber si me quede o si llegue a casa nadie parecio preocuparle lo que paso incluso el señor shue tambien no se percato de mi presencia tal parece que soy invisible para new directions

-kurt eres tu?

-tio david?

-kurt! oh mi pequeño kurt que haces aqui en nueva york y tu padre?

- de hecho...estoy solo es decir vine a participar en una competencia de coros y tal parece que nadie sabe que existo y mi equipo me deejo aqui incluso el director del coro~llorando

-que pero como es posible que te dejaran aqui a tu suerte son unos desgraciados!

-no importa ya sabre como volver no te preocupes por mi

-como que no me preocupe te dejaron solo!...mira debo volver hoy a lima y tu vas aa venir conmigo no pienso dejarte aqui

-gracias tio david estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado aqui sin ti quien sabe que podria haberme pasado

-ni pensarlo

tomamos un taxi al aeropuerto y nos dirijimos a comprar los boletos de avion y con respecto a new directions he tomado mi descision

-y tio david hace cuanto estas aqui?

-trees dias vine a visitar a un amigo que no veia hace mucho tiempo

*pasajeros con destino a lima ohio favor de abordar el avion por la puerta principal*

nos dirijimos a la puerta principal y avanzamos a el avion subimos buscamos los asientos y solo esperamos a que el avion despegara la cual no fue mucha me puse a ver por la ventana del avion era una nohe oscura para kurt hummel

-espera kurt hummel?

-si oh valla sunshine?

-si soy yo! me da gusto verte

-a mi tambien

-y porque viajas a lima ?

-solo vuelvo a casa

-estas bien?

-no...sabes crei que todos en new directions eramos amigos pero ahora veo que no a nadie le importo nisiquiera haberme abandonado en new york lo peor fue que creo que nisiquiera piensan en mi

-...porque no te unes a vocal adrenaline?

-no lose

- solo es una sugerencia

-puede que tengas razon

-mira si te unes a vocal adrenaline puede que llegues a ser una gran estrella y pues tu y yo somos como amigos estariamos juntos

-...tienes razon ahi al menos utilizarian mi talento y no seria invisible

luego de dos horas en el avion regrese a casa y me meti a mi habitacion a llorar sabia que me sentiria mal por hacerlo pero no me arrepiento de haber tomado esa descision

al dia siguiente...

entre a la sala de coro y ahi estaban todos haciendo tonterias pero cuando me vieron sus exprresiones cambiaron a unas de enojo

-kurt donde te habias metido has faltado a varios ensayos donde estabas!

-lo siento señor shue...pero me permite decir algo?

-bien kurt pero que no se repita otra vez

-no pasara nunca mas

-escuchen kurt va a decirles algo

-amigos bueno ya no se si llamarlos asi en fin escuchen se que a ninguno de ustedes le importo mucho nisiquiera les importo dejarme en new york

-eso no es cierto

-señor shue por favor antes de que diga algo digame reviso que estuvieran todos ?

-...no

-en fin por suerte me encontro mi tio david y me trajo de vuelta a lima pero simplemente no puedo ignorar el dolor que senti no puedo pretender que nada de eso sucedio es por eso que no pienso tolerarlo mas

-kurt ya estas listo para irnos?~entrando

-que hace ella aqui!

-rachel tranquilizate quieres

pero finn esa intrusa esta aqui!

-en un momento te alcanzo sunshine

-oh deacuerdo te espero afuera

-cual es el punt0 de todo esto kurt?

-señor shue todos he tomado una descision muy dificil para mi ...dejo oficialmente new directions

-Que?kurt no puedes hacer eso

-si sinti quien hara lucir mis solos con quien cantare brodway?!

-kurt no puedes dejarme

-lo siento mercedes pero estar aqui me hace sentir mal

-no puedo perder a mi mejor amigo

-mercedes...puedes venir conmigo o puedes quedarte aqui y ser feliz con los demas

-espera que?!

-callate rachel por una vez cierra ese enorme pico que tienes

-primero abandonas new directions y ahora tratas de llevarte a mercedes!

-...he tomado mi descision no importa donde este solo que este contigo asi que si me voy contigo

salimos los tres pero antes de salir totalmente dije

-suerte new directions la nescesitaran

y dicho esto los tres abandonamos aquel edificio que nos atormento alguna vez hasta hacernos cometer algun error.


End file.
